


The Gift

by Requin



Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requin/pseuds/Requin
Summary: Morven spreads festive cheer, one rigged Secret Santa at a time.





	The Gift

Morven is at the nurses’ station going through a patient’s notes. The ward is its usual self, packed with broken bones from falls on icy patches, filled to the brim with RTC injuries caused by inclement weather. Christmas is almost upon them and Morven is not looking forward to the inevitable increase in her already crazy workload. The drink driving, the family rows that end up in fist fights, or worse, stabbings, are not her favourite cases. 

She sighs, already tired after only three hours on shift, and looks up and sees Ms Campbell. She smiles. The consultant is already wearing a festive red blouse, and she smiles back as she draws up next to Ms Wolfe, who is wearing her usual scrubs. Morven feels better just looking at them. They are so competent and so damn…cool. 

She still remembers how Ms Campbell saved a young boy’s leg, managing to deal with blood vessels as intricate as lace. Her heart surges at the memory of the child’s mother grabbing Serena and sobbing in relief in her shoulder. That’s who Morven wants to be, the surgeon she wants to become. 

And Ms Wolfe is like a magician. So calm, so brilliant, no operation too difficult, no case too desperate. Operating with her takes Morven’s breath away sometimes. She can only hope to learn and to become half as good. 

The two consultants are close with their heads bent over a file. Morven smiles, happy to see them back to normal after a few odd weeks. She doesn’t know what happened after Fletch got attacked but it must have been big to lead to that amount of awkwardness. 

She sees Serena smile at something Bernie is saying and Morven frowns, head tilted to the side. Bernie looks up from beneath her fringe, her eyes warm. She hands Serena the file, their hands touch and they both freeze, Serena’s cheeks a little pink. Morven’s lips open in a perfect O. Bernie stammers something and legs it across the ward, leaving Serena clutching the file to her mid rift, looking like she’s going to faint. 

Morven feels a smile building up but she squashes it down when Serena looks her way. She pretends to be engrossed in her file and waits until Serena enters her office. 

‘Bernie and Serena!’ She thinks with a brilliant grin. Her two surgeon role models! In love! With each other! Morven wants to laugh with happiness. She feels warm all over. They make so much sense together, have so much in common, look great together. Morven wants to know everything and she almost marches in the office demanding details but she stills when she sees Bernie in a corner of the ward. She’s rolling her eyes at herself, her lips pursed, her jaw tensed and her arms crossed. 

Morven re assesses the situation. Come to think of it, Bernie and Serena aren’t acting like a couple so much as… Morven’s eyes go wide. She thinks back to shared surgeries and what was definitely flirtatious banter, to shared drinks at Albie’s and long looks over glasses of wine, to how close they always sit together, to blushes and body language, and it suddenly all makes sense. She almost squeals. They are totally into each other, but not together for some insane reason. She looks at Bernie who’s stealing glances at the office, and rubs her hands together. Lou walks by and she grabs her. 

“Hey Lou, I think it’s time for the Christmas revelry to start around here.”

*

The next day, Bernie is drinking her first coffee of the day when Morven practically ambushes her by the front door, holding a sign up sheet. 

“Hi, Ms Wolfe! How are you?”

In all honesty, Bernie is tired and still a little sad from the whole Serena debacle, but she she sure as hell isn’t going to share that, so she just smiles. 

“Up for Secret Santa?” Morven asks. 

Bernie’s lips thin in an uneasy smile. She doesn’t really do Christmas, has missed too many over the years to feel any real excitement. The kids usually ask for a day out shopping, and she can’t think of anyone else to give gifts to. Morven is still holding up the sheet with an expectant smile. 

“Oh, um, I don’t know. It’s not really my…”

“Serena’s doing it,” Morven says casually. 

Bernie looks around as if the name will suddenly conjure up the person. She feels her cheeks heat up. 

“Um, well, I guess I should too, then.”

She wants to be better, a better person, a better colleague, a better co-lead to Serena. Despite what happened between them, Serena deserves Bernie’s best at work. And Serena loves Christmas and her AAU family. 

Morven gives her a brilliant smile that leaves her a little flummoxed. 

*

 

Serena takes off her coat and jumps in surprise when she sees Morven at the door of the office. 

“Oh! Send me to an early grave why don’t you?” She says grumpily. 

Morven laughs and steps in, waving around a piece of paper. 

“Secret Santa. Shall I put you down?”

Serena groans. She’d totally forgotten, what with Fletch, the busy ward, Bernie…She pushes down the wave of emotions that come up at the mere thought of her. 

“I don’t know Morven. I don’t think I’ll have the time this year,” she answers as she boots up her computer. 

She can see Bernie’s already arrived. There’s a half eaten clementine on Bernie’s desk, and when Serena opens her top drawer there is one in there too. She smiles, blushes a little. 

“Bernie’s doing it,” Morven says after clearing her throat. 

Serena’s head snaps up. 

“Is she?” She says, surprise colouring her voice. 

“Yep, signed up this morning.”

Serena’s eyebrows are almost at her hairline. This is new, Bernie participating in work events. Serena feels the thought of Bernie liking AAU warm her chest. She wants Bernie to enjoy her time on the ward, to enjoy working with everyone, with her. She lowers her head and smiles. 

“Well then, I can’t let my co-lead have all the fun. Go on, sign me up.”

Morven flashes her a grin and she all but sashays out of the office. 

*

Morven writes everyone’s names on little pieces of paper, tells whoever is paying attention that she’ll draw the pairs that afternoon. She tries not to cackle devilishly as she sets a few names apart, fails completely. 

*

Bernie’s face when she learns that she drew Serena is something to behold. It reminds Morven of a startled owl. 

*

Serena just says ‘of bloody course’ when she finds out, and Morven bites her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

*

Bernie sits at home with a tumbler of whiskey and reviews the situation. Fate is a cruel mistress, she first thinks. Who has it in for her to put her through this? Serena and her are just beginning to act normally again and she really doesn’t want to screw up that up with an inappropriate gift that she’ll wrap badly. 

In the end, she gets lucky. She reckons she is due some luck after the last few months. No one has mentioned a budget so she doesn’t feel too bad when she hands over her credit card. They even wrap the gift for her

*

Bernie hasn’t felt this nervous in years. She’s watching everyone open their presents in Albie’s, the mood festive and happy. So far there’s been bottles of booze, funny socks and a couple of boxes of chocolate. Nothing too personal, nothing expensive, and Bernie wants to set the pub on fire because there is no way she can give Serena her gift. She’s just realised it’s way too much, and everyone is going to know how she feels about Serena, and she’s not ready to have that made public, not when Serena obviously doesn’t want her and not when Serena deserves much more than a lost army medic. 

She makes a move to retrieve her gift but Morven is guarding the table where all the presents are like a hawk, and just shoos her away. The door opens and Serena walks in, cheeks rosy from the cold and looking absolutely beautiful. Bernie wants to disappear before she hyper ventilates and makes a fool of herself, when she realises that Secret Santa is exactly that: secret. She breathes in and out slowly, manages a smile when Serena brushes up against her, wine glass in hand. 

“Did I miss much?”

“No, although Lou got some pretty cool socks.”

“Oh yes?”

Serena’s voice is low and deep and Bernie’s toes curl at the rich sound. 

“Yep. White ones with little…what do you call them? Kill stars?”

Serena frowns and then her face clears and she’s laughing, eyes sparkling. The sight makes Bernie smile and ache. 

“You mean Death Stars?”

“That’s what I said!” Bernie replies defensively. 

Serena nods and scoffs, and looks at her with such fondness Bernie blushes. It’s getting warm in the pub so she foregoes a second wine for a glass of water. She tries not to glance at Serena as she laughs and hollers as more gifts are opened. 

Raf gets a mug that says ‘Super Uncle’ and he blushes and smiles at Fletch, who’s still recovering but sitting comfortably in a corner. The nurse denies all involvement but his eyes are shining. Serena puts a hand on Bernie’s arm and she looks so happy and at peace with the world, surrounded by her friends and warm with wine and laughter. 

Raf is still blushing as he sits next to Fletch but he is clutching that mug like it’s a priceless artefact, and it gives Bernie courage. 

“The next one is for Bernie!” Morven shouts. 

Bernie blinks. She’d forgotten that part of the deal was to get a gift in return. The fingers on her arm tighten for a second, but when she looks up Serena looks normal, a little flushed maybe. Morven hands her a beautifully wrapped present and the crowd falls silent, obviously eager to see what she got.   
It’s a quiz book. With a pop culture section. Everyone laughs and claps. Bernie’s mishaps on that topic are legendary. Just yesterday Raf convinced her that Taylor Swift was their new MP. She smiles, happy at the thought that went into this, feels like she really belongs among these people. All she can see are happy faces and the sight warms her chest. She opens the cover and her heart stops. She would recognise that handwriting anywhere. There is a message that says ‘You can be on my quiz team anytime.” She looks up to see the softest smile on Serena’s face and the pub fades away. 

Serena blushes and clears her throat, her fingers playing with her pendant, and Bernie watches as she gulps down her wine and as her throat moves. Someone bumps into Bernie and the moment passes, but Bernie is left a little shaky, her hands caressing the book, her heart full. 

Morven’s voice rings clear as she announces the next present is for Fletch, her eyes shining in the light, and Bernie wonders for a second if the young doctor’s hand was a little heavy during the draw. Fletch unveils a picture frame that he instantly cradles against his chest, and despite the crowd demanding to see it, he shakes his head, his eyes wet and he practically snuggles into Raf. Bernie smiles. 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Bernie Wolfe, enjoying a holiday themed work event?” Serena says next to her shoulder. 

Bernie laughs a little but doesn’t contradict her. She’s come to love her colleagues, sees them as friends, enjoys their company. 

“They are sweet,” she says instead, her eyes on Fletch as he looks at Raf with much more than friendly fondness. 

Serena nods and is about to say something when Morven calls out her name. Bernie stills, her heart in her belly. The crowd quiets down once more, and Bernie can even see some people craning their necks to get a better view. Serena takes the small package with a smile and a quip about it not being a bottle of Shiraz for once, and Bernie wants to close her eyes, feels nauseous. 

Serena slowly unwraps the gift and her eyebrow rises as she sees an elegant black box. There are a few ‘oooohs’ among the crowd. She smiles and opens it and gasps. Nestled among black velvet is a bracelet. Serena picks it up and Bernie isn’t breathing, her heart pounding in her chest, watching Serena’s every movement, eyes glued to her face. Morven exhales a breathy ‘wow’. Serena’s fingers play with the delicate golden chain and the small onyx charms. Her eyes look a bit teary, and Bernie’s heart soars, hoping it’s a good sign. 

“It’s just like your pendant,” Morven says softly. 

Serena clears her throat and nods, a hand on her necklace. 

“Yes. My, um, my father gave it to me when I tuned 18 and I haven’t taken it off since. This is…” Her voice trails off. 

Bernie can feel her cheeks burning, and she’s pretty sure everyone is looking at her, which is ridiculous because how would they know?

Serena flaps her hands. 

“Ok, ok, carry on, no need to make a fuss,” she says, her voice thick. 

Morven smiles, her eyes soft, and calls out the next name, a nurse that Bernie barely knows. She feels so relieved, elated that Serena liked her gift, and she thinks she’s got away with it, happy to take her secret to the grave, when Serena slides up next to her at the bar. 

“Could you help me put it on?” She asks quietly. 

Bernie nods, nervous once more. Serena hands her the bracelet and folds her sleeve up, baring her wrist. The skin is very pale and looks soft. Bernie bends her head. 

“It’s a beautiful and very thoughtful gift, Bernie,” Serena whispers, almost in Bernie’s hair. 

Bernie hums under her breath. Her fingers fumble with the clasp for a few seconds. 

“Thank you. You shouldn’t have,” Serena continues. 

“Who says it was me?” Bernie mumbles. 

Serena chuckles at that. Bernie was right, the skin of Serena’s inner wrist is very soft. 

“Well, um, I’m glad you like it,” Bernie says, feeling a little brave. 

If she spends a bit too long fastening the bracelet, her fingers caressing Serena’s skin, Serena doesn’t say anything. In fact, she takes Bernie’s hand into her own and holds onto it. 

“I do. It’s too much, though. I can’t imagine what you must have spent on…”

Bernie squeezes her hand and looks up. 

“Don’t,” she whispers. “I just wanted to…you’ve become so important to me, and…” 

Serena smiles, her eyes very intent and dark. The now ever present coil of desire that Bernie feels in her belly when in Serena’s presence unravels and hits her square in the chest, the want and the need almost choking her. 

“Oh Bernie. Thank you. And you are to me too. So important,” Serena breathes out. 

Her eyes flick to Bernie’s lips and Bernie gulps. Her skin is hot and her clothes too tight. She wants to say so much, wonders if Serena is ready to hear all of it. They are still holding hands and it feels so natural and so right. Serena takes a step closer and she’s practically standing in between Bernie’s legs. Bernie can feel the heat coming off her and her head spins when Serena’s thumb starts tracing uneven shapes on the back of her hand. She’s finding it hard to breathe, pinned like a butterfly under Serena’s gaze. Serena puts a hand on her waist and her breath hitches. 

“Bernie, I…I see the way you look at me sometimes, and…” Serena starts to say. 

Bernie blushes, mortified and makes a move to escape, but Serena’s fingers tighten on her waist and keep her in place. 

“Easy there, Major. You can’t buy a girl jewellery and not have her wonder a few things,” Serena says, her voice low. 

Bernie looks at the bracelet as if the thing could transform into a pair of wings to fly her away. She knows what’s coming. Serena is going to let her down, probably very gently, because Bernie can’t be normal for two seconds and give her friend a bottle of Shiraz for stupid Secret Santa. She had to go and ruin everything. 

“Hey, look at me,” Serena whispers. 

Bernie sighs and looks up, shakes her head to get her fringe out of the way, her jaw set in a hard line. 

“You’re trembling,” Serena says softly, and she steps even closer. 

Bernie is suddenly glad for the column hiding them from everyone, because she doesn’t want the entire hospital to witness her tears when Serena breaks her heart. 

“You look at me sometimes and it makes it so hard to ignore this,” Serena says, her breath ghosting Bernie’s cheek. 

Bernie can’t stop the sudden shuddering intake of breath that makes her entire body jerk. What she’s hearing doesn’t sound like a rejection, and there’s a little prick of hope warming her heart. Serena still has her hand on her waist that she feels like a branding iron, and the other one is still encircling her wrist. She’s trying really hard not to look down Serena’s top and to not be affected by Serena’s perfume, something spicy with sandalwood, but Serena is everywhere, pressed against her and looking at her like she’s something to be cherished. Her entire world shifts on its axis, right there in Albie’s. 

“Tell me I’m not alone in this,” Serena continues, her eyes dark and glittering. 

Bernie feels the words like a punch to the gut, and this coil of desire snakes up in her belly. Serena looks so fearless and sure, and her lips are so tempting, and Bernie forgets to be scared. 

“You are not alone,” she replies with only the tiniest of shakes. 

The smile Bernie gets in return is something to remember. Serena glows, her eyes warm and full of hope. Somewhere, someone starts singing a carol that the whole pub takes up. Something about a miracle. Bernie can relate. 

“You know,” Serena starts, looking at Bernie from under her lashes, “Jason’s not back until tomorrow,” she says a little too casually. 

Bernie clears her throat, a flush crawling up her chest. Her heart feels like it’s about to beat out of her chest. She hasn’t been this turned on in…for ever, she thinks. She didn’t know her body could do this, have this ache and this want from just looking at Serena and imagining them together. The anticipation is delicious and a little scary, and she can feel it in her blood coursing through her veins. Serena is looking at her with hooded eyes and when she licks her lips Bernie is truly lost. 

“He isn’t?” She chokes out. 

Serena nods with a little smirk that makes Bernie’s pulse race. She leans forward, her lips right next to Bernie’s ear. 

“So, what do you say, Major?” 

Bernie takes a second to ground herself. 

“I say lead on, Ms Campbell,” she says, and blushes when Serena makes a throaty sound she definitely wants to hear again. 

The pub is packed with drunk revellers, and Bernie has to use her elbows to make them a path. They almost make it out unnoticed when Morven sways into view by the exit. She is flushed and is sporting a wide grin under a wobbly Santa hat. She looks at their linked hands and squeals with delight. Bernie sees Serena’s eyebrow rise in warning. 

“Now, Morven, this isn’t what…” she starts to say haltingly.

But Morven shakes her head and draws them both into a bone crushing hug. Bernie flails a little before putting her hands around the young doctor and Serena looks at her, eyes full of mirth behind Morven’s back. 

“Oh, you guys, I’m so happy for you!” Morven says against their shoulders. “Just…love each other, ok? Life is too short, you know?”

Serena steps back and squeezes Morven’s arm, and the younger woman’s eyes are teary, much to Bernie’s consternation. 

“We know, darling,” Serena reassures fondly. “And thank you for tonight, you did a brilliant job at organising everything.”

Morven stumbles a bit, her hat even more askew. 

“I’m glad. You…you’re so nice, Serena. Such a good surgeon. And you smell nice, too. All the time,” Morven says unsteadily. 

Bernie hides a smile behind her hand and her eyes widen when Morven turns to her. 

“And you, Ms Wolfe, you’re so pretty and kind, like a…like a beautiful Labrador. And you’re so clever and you both deserve all the happi…happiness in the world,” Morven says with a big smile, her eyes slightly unfocused. 

Bernie bites her lower lip and nods, and watches as Serena hugs Morven and delivers her to the safety of Dom’s arms. It really is touching to see the love Serena has for her team, and the love she gets in return. Serena whispers a few words in Morven’s ear and the two hug tightly, and then Serena makes her way back with a definite swagger in her hips that makes Bernie’s throat dry. 

There might be dozens of people around them but Bernie only has eyes for Serena and the look she’s giving her. They really need to get out of there or the hospital is going to get one hell of a show. Serena presses against her as she puts her coat on and Bernie shivers. 

“Behave, Fraulein,” she whispers, her hands in fists. 

Serena smirks and winks as she looks behind her shoulder. 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” 

Bernie’s only had a glass of wine so they take her car, but Serena makes it very hard to concentrate on the road. The drive isn’t long, not more than twenty minutes, but it seems to last a lifetime. The roads are pretty icy and there is snow still dusting the naked branches of trees. Serena doesn’t take her eyes off her, and the tension is thick and getting worse by the mile. At a red light, Serena slips her hand on Bernie’s thigh, her palm hot even over the denim, and Bernie digs her fingers into the wheel to focus. She looks down briefly and sees the bracelet on Serena’s wrist glinting in the street lights and her heart lurches in her chest. She can’t quite believe this is happening, that Serena could want her the same way she wants her and when they arrive in front of Serena’s house, the car suddenly silent, Serena turns to her, her hand still on Bernie’s thigh. 

“Do you want to come in?” Serena asks, her voice a little breathy. 

Bernie smiles, because of course Serena would ask even though Bernie is practically vibrating with desire in her seat. She unbuckles her seat belt and leans towards Serena, and she dips into her army courage, the one that allowed her to operate under gun fire, and touches Serena’s face, her thumb caressing Serena’s cheekbone. Serena closes her eyes and nuzzles into her palm, and Bernie’s breath hitches. She is acutely aware of Serena’s lips and she finds she can’t resist anymore. She draws Serena to her and they’re finally kissing, somehow embracing tightly in the small confine of the little sports car. Serena is as soft as Bernie remembers and she curses her stupidity and cowardice for all the weeks lost when they could have been kissing this whole time. 

Serena is making little pleased sounds that Bernie feels all the way to her toes, and it’s only when the gear stick jabs her hip that Bernie comes up for air. Serena’s mouth looks well kissed, she notices with a deep pang of pleasure. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Serena says and Bernie tilts her head in confusion. “To coming in.”

Bernie lets out a breathless laugh. 

“I would love to.”

She’s been to Serena’s house only once before, after she’d offered Serena a ride home when her car had been stolen. This occasion is very different. There is no awkward offer of tea, no halting confession of past secrets, no kind and understanding eyes over a steaming mug. No, this time, the air seems to be crackling with tension. 

Serena opens her front door with shaking hands and Bernie is right behind her. The hallway is dark and stays that way, and Serena pushes Bernie against the closed door, her hands full of Bernie’s coat. Her lips are urgent and hot and Bernie gladly succumbs to the kisses Serena plants on her mouth and neck. It’s only when Serena slips cold hands under her shirt that Bernie remembers she also has hands of her own and she slips them in Serena’s hair, tugging her closer until they are flush together. Serena starts to walk backwards and they bump into walls and picture frames and trip on shoes and tables, and Bernie manages to shed both their coats, and is in the process of unbuttoning Serena’s blouse when they reach the stairs. 

“All right?” Bernie asks before they do anything else. 

Despite the haze she finds herself in, despite the heat of Serena’s kisses and the firm caresses of her hands, Bernie just wants to make sure Serena is ok with everything. She breathes in and out and stills her hands. Serena’s smile is radiant. 

“How very considerate, Major,” Serena drawls. 

She slips her hands in Bernie’s hair and kisses her, hard. Bernie’s head spins and she can’t help the moan that escapes her lips. 

“Does that answer your question?” Serena asks, and she looks so adorable and cheeky that Bernie has to laugh. 

“Yes, ma’am,” she answers, and Serena’s blouse falls to the floor. 

Serena looks impressed, and her fingers play with the hem of Bernie’s shirt before she slowly bunches it up and removes it, blinding Bernie for a second. Bernie remembers the scar on her chest and she puts a hand on it, maybe to shield it, she’s not sure, but Serena takes her hand in her own and bends her head to press small kisses along the puckered line. Bernie gasps, moved to tears and vulnerable, and her breath comes out all shaky. 

“You are so beautiful,” Serena whispers against Bernie’s sternum, where the scar starts. 

Bernie closes her eyes and smiles, lets the words wash over her, lets them fill a part of her heart that has always been empty. When she looks into Serena’s face again, she looks at her with reverence and poorly concealed desire. Serena’s eyes widen and she all but launches herself at Bernie, her hands and mouth frantic and insistent. Bernie hisses when Serena uses her teeth on her pulse point, and things get a bit hazy after that. They somehow manage to make it upstairs, and Bernie knows she’ll have bruises, but it’s hard to care when Serena has her hands on her breasts. 

They are in Serena’s dark bedroom, and it takes a minute for her eyes to adjust. She is happy to let Serena explore to her heart’s content. Serena’s mouth is open and her eyes full of wonder. Her thumbs drag against Bernie’s nipples and Bernie moans, eager to show Serena how much she pleases her. 

“You are so soft,” Serena says, her palms warm on the underside of Bernie’s breasts. 

Bernie can only kiss her, her tongue licking into her mouth and they stumble onto Serena’s bed, and Bernie ends up on top with a breathless chuckle. 

“Oh, ever the big macho army medic, are we?” Serena quips, and she looks magnificent with her sparkling eyes. 

Bernie huffs and smiles, settles between Serena’s legs and gasps when Serena moans at the contact. She lowers herself until their chests touch and she hisses when Serena slips her hands onto her lower back. 

“Well, I can arm wrestle you for it, if you want?,” Bernie says with a raised eyebrow. 

Serena laughs and her hands come to rest on Bernie’s shoulders. Bernie kisses her forehead, her cheeks, every inch of her face, all the places she’s wanted to kiss for weeks and weeks. Serena’s skin is so soft and her perfume is making Bernie crazy, and Bernie doesn’t know where to start, she wants to touch Serena everywhere, wants to make her scream, and in the end it’s Serena who shimmies out of her camisole, Bernie’s eyes wide at what she discovers. 

“Oh, Serena,” she whispers, awed. 

Serena is beautiful. Bernie kisses her neck, licks a trail from her ear to her shoulder, smiles at the gasps she hears. Serena arches her back, clutches at Bernie’s shoulders. 

“You are perfect, Serena,” Bernie says before taking Serena’s earlobe between her teeth. 

“Oh, god, yes,” Serena gasps. 

Bernie unclasps Serena’s bra, feels a stab of pleasure at seeing Serena’s breasts for the first time. 

“Look at you,” she whispers, and she gently licks a nipple. 

Serena cries out, her hands flying to Bernie’s hair to hold her against her chest. Bernie licks again, and again, until Serena is babbling and her hips are bucking into her. She could spend an entire night on Serena’s breasts, kissing and nipping, using her teeth and the flat of her tongue, but she wants to continue her exploration of Serena’s body. She discovers a particularly sensitive spot at Serena’s hipbone and leaves a mark there, Serena hissing at the sensation. 

“Please, Bernie, I…I can’t…please,” Serena breathes out, her hands shaking. 

Bernie looks up. Serena’s teeth are clenched and her eyes are wild, desperate. Bernie smiles, her hands soothing on Serena’s hips. She undoes Serena’s trousers and slides them off, and her mind goes blank at what she’s uncovered. 

Serena is wearing black lace. Does she wear that everyday? Under her scrubs? Bernie’s heart is pounding. She settles back between Serena’s legs, hands on Serena’s thighs and smiles at Serena who’s looking down at her like she’s two seconds away from coming. 

“Oh, Bernie, you look so…god,” Serena gasps. 

Bernie lowers her head and places kisses all over Serena’s inner thighs and has to put her hands on Serena’s hips to keep her in place. She bids good bye to the wonderful black lace, throws it over her shoulder, and her belly clenches at how wet Serena is. 

“Perfect,” she breathes out. 

Serena slams her head back at the first touch of Bernie’s tongue. Bernie keeps greedy eyes on Serena’s face, hungry for every grimace of pleasure, covetous of every whimper and moan. Serena sounds amazing and Bernie can’t help grinding down on the mattress to relieve some of the tension building in her body. Serena tugs at Bernie’s hair, then pulls, and her hips fly up and Bernie can feel Serena fluttering against her tongue. She comes with a strangled groan. Bernie sees her through it, caresses her thighs, kisses her belly, swipes the mark she left on Serena’s hip bone before coming back up to take Serena in her arms. Serena is trembling. Bernie tucks her under her chin and their legs are all tangled. It’s glorious. Bernie never wants to leave this bed. 

“Jesus, Major,” Serena whispers after a while. 

Bernie hums her assent. Serena’s breathing is still erratic and it’s hard not to feel proud at that. Bernie settles for a wide grin. 

“Is it…is it always like this? I mean, with women?” Serena asks, her voice a little high. 

Bernie turns to face her. Serena looks up, her face open and curious. 

“I, um, I think it’s because it’s you and me,” Bernie answers truthfully, her cheeks pink. 

Because, yes, Alex had been better than Marcus, but just kissing Serena had been far superior. There was no comparison. Serena had already ruined her for anybody else. The thought is not as scary as Bernie expected. 

Serena smiles, her eyes soft and she kisses Bernie deeply, her tongue tracing Bernie’s bottom lip, leaving little nips as she goes along. Bernie moans, her desire suddenly very much on centre stage. Her breath hitches when Serena slips on top of her with the grace and languor of a satisfied cat. 

“I don’t need to tell you that this is my first time,” Serena announces once she’s straddling Bernie. 

The words are electrifying. Bernie nods, her hands on Serena’s hips. Serena looks pretty incredible from this angle, and Bernie can’t help but slide her hands up Serena’s sides to touch her breasts. Serena sucks in a breath but bats Bernie away, lowering herself to kiss Bernie’s neck. Bernie moans. 

“You’ll tell me, if I…do something…” Serena trails off. 

Bernie tips Serena’s chin up and smiles. 

“There is no wrong here, Serena,” she says, and Serena nods. 

Her hands are trembling as she touches Bernie, and Bernie can’t keep her eyes off her. Serena looks awed and a bit overwhelmed, but the touches grow firmer and more assured as Bernie moans and twitches. Bernie’s tight black jeans end up somewhere near the door, and so do the almost utilitarian cotton underwear. 

“So beautiful,” Serena whispers as she scoots down. 

Bernie smiles, blushes, caresses Serena’s face, and then she’s caught in a whirl of sensations. Serena is pressed against her, her hands roaming her sides, her mouth on her breasts and Bernie can’t breathe, she wants all of it, wants to feel it all, and when Serena slips a hand between her legs she whines, her muscles taut. 

“Oh, god, Bernie, you’re so wet,” Serena says brokenly in Bernie’s ear. 

Bernie closes her eyes and holds on to Serena’s shoulders, buries her face into Serena’s neck, breathes in the familiar perfume. She feels so wanted and hot, and Serena is pressing warm kisses on her temples, and she just has to open her eyes and see for herself. Serena is holding her close, but she looks down and sees Serena’s hand moving between her parted knees and there’s the bracelet again, and Bernie makes a sound she doesn’t recognise. The white hot pleasure she feels building in her spine takes her completely by surprise with its intensity, and she holds onto Serena’s arm, curled upon herself, shaking. 

“Oh, Bernie, that was…that was incredible,” Serena says, her voice full of wonder in Bernie’s ear. 

Bernie’s throat is dry, but she nods with a breathless laugh and they are soon entangled once more, Bernie breathing unsteadily in Serena’s neck. It’s official, she is never leaving this bed, not when Serena is kissing her forehead and caressing her shoulders with such tenderness her heart squeezes painfully. 

“I love you,” Bernie says quietly.

She is sure of it like she is sure of her own name. It feels so good to say it, it rolls off the tongue beautifully. Serena looks down, tilts Bernie’s chin up, and while Bernie has never been one for poetry, she wishes she had more words to express how deeply she feels for Serena, her best friend, her first port of call, her everything. 

“I love you, too,” Serena replies, her words assured and her eyes honest. 

Bernie thinks she’s going to cry for one embarrassing second, but Serena kisses her long and deep instead, and Bernie is lost in her lips and arms. 

After a few breathless moments Bernie comes up for air, her skin flushed, and she sits up, her arms full of Serena. 

“You don’t think Morven set us up?” She asks, her eyes wide. 

Serena laughs and laughs and Bernie is reminded of an evening when Serena had given her a ward and a drink, and when she’d fallen in love with her so irrevocably. 

“If she did, darling, I shall buy her drinks for a month,” Serena drawls, her fingers tracing a pattern on Bernie’s thigh. 

Bernie hums happily, swipes her thumb against Serena’s wrist and the bracelet resting there. 

“Well, I think I’ll chip in,” she says with a wide smile. 

Serena nips at her earlobe and Bernie gasps, and they melt into each other once more. The night has barely started.


End file.
